


Did you have a Myspace Account???

by CheyanneChika



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullet For My Valentine - Freeform, Crack, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Laundry, Obi-Wan was a Scene Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Anakin shrinks Obi-Wan's laundry so he looks for something for Ben to wear and...well.





	Did you have a Myspace Account???

**Author's Note:**

> From Vas's lovely prompt:
> 
> Person A was doing their laundry, but Person B was clumsy and Ruined The Clothes Forever™ by setting the heat too high. Now Person A has to wear the only thing that's survived: the most hilariously goth garb, complete with Bullet for my Valentine autographs. This segues into Person A's, um… unique™ younger days.
> 
> (I was listening to BFMV at that very moment and thus, the fic came into being.

“Anakin! What have I told you about not setting the heat to high on the dryer?!”

Ben’s dull roar from the laundry room permeated the wall, hall, and the second wall separated the room from their apartment.  Anakin, who’d been attempting to remove his girlfriend’s bra without taking her shirt off or stopping kissing her, jerked back so hard, that he fell off the couch and slammed his head into the coffee table.

“Owwww,” he whined.  Above him, Padme’s face twisted in concern until the door was thrown open and a furious Ben was clutching a basket of clothes that seemed rather smaller than they should have been.

“All of my clothes, Ani, _all of them_.”

“You can’t only own one basket of clothes,” Anakin retorted.

“I do now,” Ben snapped.

“Look,” Anakin said, before dashing into his step-brother/best friend’s room.  “You have, you have…” there was a long moment where only the slamming of drawers and a closet could be heard and then there was a small giggle.  “You have these!” Anakin said triumphantly, grinning ear to ear.

When he returned, he was holding black cargo pants, complete with chains, in one hand and a black T-shirt emblazoned with the cover art for Bullet for my Valentine’s first studio album in the other.  Faded, but still visible against the maroon silk screen were black, scribbly autographs.

The thought of Ben, thirty years old and a consummate professional, wearing anything other than light-colored casual or formal dress, with ties and such, was mind boggling.  “Obi-Wan,” Anakin breathed, using his real name, “Were you a Scene Kid?”

Padme snorted.  “Don’t be ridiculous, Ani.  Quin must have left those here at some point,” she said, naming Ben’s rowdiest friend. 

The face Ben was making, however…

Anakin squeaked.  “Oh my god, oh my god, omigod! You were!!”

“Shut up, Anakin.” 

“Did you do the whole emo goth thing? Did you wear eyeliner? Oh, oh, did you have that haircut where you had bangs cut diagonally over one eye? Did you have a myspace account?”

“Anakin—”

“I’m calling mom.  I bet she can get Cliegg to find some photos from your Scene Kid days!”  He’d seen and mocked baby photos of Ben, but, come to think of it, he didn’t know if he’d seen any photos of Ben from his high school days.  That had to be rectified right freaking now.

He dropped the clothes and made a dash for the smartphone on the counter.  Ben made a grab for it and then for Anakin when he wasn’t fast enough, but the taller boy was too slippery.  He ran for the door, only briefly stumbling over the laundry basket.

Padme smiled at the thoroughly exasperated Ben and said, “If you want revenge, I can tell you how horribly our first date went.  From my perspective.”

The smirk that curled Ben’s lips promised that all the pictures in the world wouldn’t even out this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing here but it was fun.


End file.
